Hurricane
by CapeCookie
Summary: The young Belle has been in pirate Antonio's crew for quite some time now, but lately she has become interested in a certain British pirate... BelgiumxBritain oneshot


__Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song.

This is just a little songfic with the song 'Hurricane' form Panic! At The Disco. I got the idea, and well, wrote this. It's my first time writing something with Arthur, so I hope it's not too OOC.. But, yeah, enjoy! (I'm not a native English speaker, so I hope that there aren't any silly mistakes)

-x-x-

_Are you worth your weight in gold?__  
__Cause your behind my eyelids when I'm all alone__  
__Hey stranger, I want you, to catch me like a cold.__  
__You and God both got the guns, when you shoot I think I'd duck._

"What are you thinking about, mi tesoro?"

I opened my eyes, slightly smiling. For a couple of seconds, there was no sound but the waves as they crashed against the ship. "Nothing, Antonio." I replied softly. It was a lie. I was thinking about the ship that was following us in the distance, about the fight that would soon unleash. And the captain of the ship, who was the sworn enemy of Antonio. Arthur Kirland. A pirate I had only met once, but had enchanted me from the first moment I saw him. Not that I would confess it to anyone, that I saw him every time I closed my eyes. Oh, no, I already had a hard time with just confessing it to myself.

Antonio looked up at the sky, a frown appearing on his tanned face. "It's going to storm soon." he noticed. "I better go warn the others. We have to be prepared, especially with Kirkland approaching."

I nodded. The Spaniard kissed me and I went along with it, more out of habit than actual love. My relationship with him was something very adventurous, which you could expect since he's a pirate, but lately the feeling had changed. The passion was still there, but I just didn't feel it inside of me anymore. The love was gone, had faded away.

Softly, Antonio's lips released mine, and he stood up with a smile. "You better go prepare yourself to, Belle. Te amo." he announced before he went downstairs.

I thought about Arthur.

_Oh I'd confess, I'd confess, in a room where I'm blessed_

When I went down the stairs a couple of minutes later, the yelling of Antonio became more and more audible. He was giving tasks to the crew, like usually in a very intimidating manner. Antonio was rather harsh and cold against them. Men were running through the hallway, grabbing things in their rooms and preparing themselves. Some went upstairs to the deck, walking past me. I didn't need to check my weapons: I already did it every morning.

I noticed Romano, who was leaning against the wall. He was the youngest on board, with me being second, and one of the persons Antonio actually cared about. In fact, me and Romano were the only ones on board who Antonio liked. "Already done?" I asked him.

"It's not like I'll have to fight." he answered, crossing his arms. "That tomato-bastard is just going to protect me all the time, anyway."

I laughed. "Well, you áre his little tomato, aren't you?" I teased. "With that adorable face of yours, I can see why Antonio wants to protect you."

Romano turned slightly red, and he muttered something incomprehensible. Me and Antonio loved teasing hem and giving him nicknames. He was rather hot-headed, always with a bed temper, but he was just so adorable when he didn't know how to react. Seeing him get angry was also funny, although it had already caused several injuries. Romano was Italian, and had a southern appearance (and temperament) just like almost everyone on board. Since my brother left, I'd been the only blonde person.

_Hey! Hey! We are a hurricane!  
Drop our anchors in the storm.  
Hey! They will never be the same,  
A fire in a flask to keep us warm.  
Cause they know, I know  
That they don't look like me.  
Oh, they know, I know  
That they don't sound like me._

It didn't take long for the British pirates to arrive. Antonio was right about the weather. It had started storming, and the waves where crashing against the wood of the ship. But it didn't stop our enemies from attacking. They jumped on board, and the battle started. Aiming for the heads, I fired bullets, but soon had to grab my sword when two of them got closer to me. Despite being a girl, the only one of the ship, I was a good fighter, and didn't give up easily. I saw my chance to jump on board of the other ship with a rope, and took it. I took out a couple of men, gaining a cut on my arm in the process, but I could be barely feel it with the adrenaline rushing through my body.

I ran to a spot where nobody else was. Quickly, I decided to look around me and see what was going on. Many men were already dead, both from Antonio's side and Arthur's side. This was easily one of the biggest fights we ever had. I noticed that Romano and Antonio were luckily still holding up, taking out some of the bad guys back to back.

It decided to see if someone was in the inside of the ship, waiting to be killed. Maybe I could already find the silver and gold Antonio wanted so bad. From the corner of my eyes I saw how someone ran up to me, and I blocked his sword with mine as fast as I could. I was surprised to be looking into a pair of familiar green eyes. "Arthur.." I muttered.

Arthur grinned at me, stabbing his sword at me, but I easily dodged it, but I still got a cut in my side. "Oh, if it isn't Belle." he said. "Nice to see you, miss."

His British accent was terribly attracting, I couldn't help being appealed by it. And his face, oh, his face.. It distracted me so much, even with blood on his cheek. He actually looked a lot like me. The same green eyes and blonde hair. "Nice to see you, too." I answered, grabbing my gun and aiming it at him. It wasn't a lie. I did enjoy seeing him, but I knew that she shouldn't. He was the enemy. It was bad, wrong, and very... tempting.

_Fix me, or conflict me.  
I'll take anything.  
Fix me, or just conflict me.  
Cause I'll take anything._

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"Yes." This was my chance. Even if he attacked me with his cutlass, my gun would still be a lot faster. And it was not like I had a choice.. And Antonio would be forever grateful. If he was still alive, at least. It seemed that all the yelling and clashing of weapons was becoming less loud.

He tilted his head a bit, with a mischievous grin on his face. "And what if I convinced you not to?"

"You can't."

Unexpected, he leaned forward and pressed his lips on mine. I was shocked, my gun was pressing into his shoulder, it was all really wrong, but I didn't care. I didn't care that Arthur was the bad guy, I didn't care that we were both splattered in blood and soaking wet from the rain. I just kissed back, and it felt amazing. After what seemed a way to short time, he pulled away. "Are you still going to kill me, miss Belle?"

"Just kiss me."

And so he did. And while we kissed, the noise outside seemed to die away. Were we stood, was no yelling or fighting. No war. Only dangerous love.

_I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free.  
We said "no more war"  
No more clothes, give me peace  
Oh kiss me! _


End file.
